


渴求·出差

by Hildesanders



Series: 渴求 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB, Other, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	渴求·出差

【一】  
当徐凌霄说他要只带徐文徐娅两人去外地办事时，徐家姐妹对未来几天的预想直接上了高速。  
“我先你先？还是一起上？老规矩也行！”  
散会后，徐文拽着徐娅的胳膊直接就问。  
徐娅表现的没有她姐那么着急，依然是一副面无表情，就是她微微上扬的嘴角透露了她的心思。  
“老规矩吧。”  
徐娅向来做事有分寸，遇事不像她姐那样急着要结果。  
所谓老规矩，就是运用人类最简单也是最普遍的竞争方式——剪刀石头布，来争夺第一个操徐凌霄的权力。  
一局定胜负。  
谁赢谁上，平局那就一起来。  
过程很简单，结局很明白。  
徐娅赢了。  
徐文咬牙跺脚，预借姐妹情谊耍赖求再来。结果当然是被拒绝。  
“雅子必须我先！”  
在徐娅狐疑的目光中，徐文收回了自己那句“我不是第一个，你准得操的不爽”。  
“算了。”  
就跟往常一样，这场对话以徐文踩着高跟鞋“哒哒哒”离开而结束。  
【二】  
当晚饭后徐文笑嘻嘻把灵灵推到徐娅怀里，让灵灵跟徐娅睡时，徐娅就知道徐文果然从白天就没安好心。  
“你到底要干嘛？”  
“我能干吗？”  
徐文冲徐娅抛了一个媚眼，就拿起自己的小包包上楼，楼上是徐凌霄的卧室。  
“我当然是要给他下药，好给咱家灵灵生个妹妹玩。”  
对于自家妹妹，徐文向来不掩饰自己的小心思。  
虽然心里对徐文的话感觉兴奋，但表面上徐娅仍然是一副无所谓，顶多是无奈地捏了捏女儿的小鼻子，向她抱怨徐文的小心机。  
“看来妈咪又要算计爸爸了。”  
“那就算计吧”在听见爸爸可能要给她生妹妹，灵灵就背叛了她爸爸，投身于徐文的阵营之中。  
“毕竟是为了妹妹。”  
踏上最后一阶台阶的徐文听见灵灵的话，笑得差点被地毯绊倒。她回身给女儿一个飞吻，叮嘱她要乖乖跟妈妈睡觉，别耽误了妈咪的好事。  
在看见小丫头一脸正经地举手敬礼，保证她绝对完成任务后，徐文从包里掏出口红重新涂了一层，就推开了徐凌霄屋子的门。  
屋子里漆黑一片，只有徐凌霄床头的台灯亮着。  
暖色的灯光撒在黑发男人身上，温柔了他硬朗的线条，也温柔了徐文的心。  
此时徐凌霄正就着灯光看一份合同，男人专注的样子分外性感。  
真想把他一口吃掉。  
徐文舔了舔嘴唇，直接向男人扑了过去。  
自从三个人确立关系之后，徐凌霄发现徐文的简直胆子越来越大。  
像这种把他直接扑在床上，拽着他领子就亲的事情，以前借她徐文十个胆子她也不敢。  
如今她不止敢了，还用舌头把徐凌霄亲的整个人都晕晕乎乎的。  
徐凌霄记打架动作的天赋完全没体现在做爱这方面。  
甚至连亲吻时，伸舌头跟对方纠缠他都能忘记。每次都要对方用舌头撬开他的嘴唇，勾住他向后躲的舌头，才能让这场法式亲吻正常进行下去。  
连伸舌头都能忘记的他，怎么可能会在接吻中取得主动权？  
这场亲吻不仅进行了唾液交流，还让徐凌霄把徐文刚擦的口红吃的干干净净。  
嘴上忙着，徐文的手也没闲着。  
左手搂着徐凌霄的腰，右手直接伸进衣服里去揉捏他的乳头。  
从徐凌霄怀孕到他恢复记忆这段时间，这个男人因为哺育孩子奶水而发育起来的胸部得到了很好的调教。  
激素的分泌让当时刚刚怀孕的徐凌霄的身体特别的饥渴，他几乎无时无刻不在渴望着自家alpha们的触碰。甚至稍微有些忽略他，他都会眼泪汪汪埋怨她们的冷落。  
触摸，拥抱，亲吻，甚至是插入他的身体，每一件事无论重复多少次他都不会厌倦。  
而那对因为再发育而变得敏感脆弱的乳头，自然得到了姐妹俩很好地照顾。  
徐凌霄自己也很喜欢她们俩玩弄那两颗小豆豆。  
只需要轻轻一碰，就能感觉电流席卷全身的体验让他欲罢不能。  
后来当他原本结实的胸肌逐渐变软，有了如同青春期刚发育少女那样的弧度时，徐凌霄能产奶了。  
那时灵灵还没出生，丰富的奶水让他感觉又疼又堵。只能靠姐妹俩将奶水吸出，才能缓解那份痛苦。  
就算灵灵出生，这份工作也从未停止。  
甚至灵灵断奶后很长一段时间里，被充分得到爱抚的身体也会自动产出甜美的乳汁。可能是因为别人的不断吮吸，然后这具身体产生他一直在哺育孩子的错觉，所以才会不断产奶。  
如今，徐文只是轻轻一碰，徐凌霄的乳头就立刻立起回应。反应之快，让徐文还产生一种乳头在亲吻她的指尖，乞求她再多欺负这颗可怜的小红豆的错觉。  
缠绵的舌头让徐凌霄整个人都被弄得神情迷离、意识涣散。他现在只知道张着嘴，让对方的舌头尽情地侵入他的口腔，连银色液体从他嘴角流出，流到他的锁骨这件事他也不知道。  
手上对乳头玩弄让他感觉有电流钻进他的乳头，很爽，但被忽略的另一边却让他感觉更加空虚，更渴望对方的进入。  
快感与寂寞的双重较量中，徐凌霄下意识劈开双腿，让徐文的下体靠近自己的下边。  
徐凌霄这个人被日多了，就没像刚恢复记忆时对做爱那么抗拒，他甚至会主动回应。  
徐文停止了亲吻前，放在徐凌霄腰间的左手向他的下体攻去。  
她撸了几把对方变硬的阴茎，就摸向那个藏在深处的幽密洞穴。  
不出她所料，那里已经是一摊淫水。浅浅一插，小穴就开始贪婪地吃着她的手指。  
“老大，你湿了。”  
被放过嘴唇的徐凌霄大喘着气，没空回应对方的骚话。  
待氧气短缺问题不在困扰他时，他简单粗暴地送了对方一句话。  
“少废话，快插进来！”  
这个男人就算是这种时候也一点都不可爱。  
徐文没理他，径直把刚才那跟手指插了进去。  
“唔嗯！！”  
异物的侵入让徐凌霄的身体得到了短暂地满足，但很快更大的渴望席卷全身。  
他微微抬起屁股，用无声地语言告诉徐文“别墨迹，快操进来”。  
偏偏徐文故意装看不懂，她又插进一根手指，同时对他的腺体又舔又咬。  
双管齐下让徐凌霄流的水更多，可偏偏徐文就是不进去。  
“老大，来一句老公操我，我就操进去。”  
徐凌霄瞪了一眼，气喘吁吁表示“能干就干，不能干我就去找徐娅。”  
徐文则是嘿嘿一乐“雅子今晚哄灵灵睡觉，没时间管你这个淫穴。”  
徐凌霄表示老子混的时候，你妈还没认识你爸，我能叫你老公？！  
当下决定要拿出藏在床底下的按摩棒，自己动手喂饱自己。  
“别找了，床下的东西都被我扔了。浴室和客房里的也都被我扔了。”  
她把徐凌霄拽回身下，脱了内裤，用又黑又粗的阴茎拍打他的屁股，在拍出红红的印记后，在他的花穴外围蹭了半天，蹭的徐凌霄下面又讥又痒。但徐文就是不进去。  
“叫不叫？”  
“靠！”  
徐凌霄暗骂一声，将整张脸捂在枕头后，徐文终于满意地听到对方用又沙又哑地声音说了一句“老公操我”  
“大声点！”  
“你他妈的能操就操，不能操就滚！”  
话虽然是这么说的，可徐文还是听到了更大的一声“老公操我！”  
徐文很满意，抬起身子就直接插了进去。  
在搅拌花穴发出的“拍水”声中，男人发出了难以抑制的呻吟。  
【三】  
为了表示自己很守信用，虽然更大可能是怕徐凌霄事后算账。  
第二天一早，徐文就自己买了票先跑了。  
飞机起飞是在十二点。十点半徐凌霄还躺在床上，一动也没动。  
徐娅从来不会像徐文那样直接找理由把徐凌霄叫起来。  
她只会在收拾好一切后，坐在床边乖乖等着徐凌霄醒来。  
没什么事比老大睡觉更重要，赶不上飞机就做下一班，大不了不去。  
可惜，徐娅不是这样的人。  
眼看着时间要到十一点，不忍心叫醒徐凌霄的徐娅决定直接把他抱上车。  
一夜奋战让徐凌霄分外疲惫，可出于本能，他还是在自己被徐娅用被卷着抱起的时候醒了。  
“雅子，放我下来！”  
男人咬牙切齿接近发怒的声音制止了徐娅的行为。当他被从被子里放出来的时候，徐凌霄发现自己又被这床被子捂熟了。  
离他的发情期还很远，怎么想怎么觉得事情有问题。  
快被欲望再次烧遍全身的徐凌霄想起来昨天晚上徐文的所作所为。  
徐文不止操了个爽，还在托着徐凌霄屁股猛干的时候往他的花穴跟后庭里塞了一些粉末状的催情剂。  
那些药早就融入进他的身体，成功地把他带进发情期。  
为徐凌霄穿衣服的徐娅闻到了越来越浓郁的红茶味，她立刻明白自家姐姐昨天那些行为的含义。  
她从后面搂住徐凌霄，撕咬对方敏感的耳坠。在徐凌霄疼的“嗯”了一声后，徐娅贴在他耳边，哑着嗓子叫了一声“老大”。  
徐凌霄明显感觉自己的屁股上有一根硬邦邦的棍子杵着。  
他不敢回头看徐娅，他知道徐娅的眼睛一定是透着渴望，会是像一只渴望骨头的小狗一样的眼神。  
只有他不说可以，徐娅永远不会主动。  
徐娅这孩子爱他爱的太卑微了。就算两人发生了关系，还有了一个孩子，可徐娅仍然不觉得自己是徐凌霄的爱人。  
“雅子乖，收拾好东西后先上车。”  
徐娅的一句“好”还没出口，就听见徐凌霄说了一句“车上做”。  
顿时，那双满是渴望的眼睛里又变的又黑又亮。  
她现在欢快的就像一只吃到肉骨头的小狗，给她跟尾巴她就能立刻摇起来  
徐娅刚打开车门，就被徐凌霄一手拽了进去。  
徐凌霄作为一个omega，力气大的惊人。  
只要他不愿意，任何alpha都休想碰他一下。  
被拉进来的徐娅被徐凌霄压在车座上强吻。  
说是强吻，也不过是徐凌霄主动把自己的嘴唇贴在徐娅的嘴唇上，然后打开嘴，没了。  
徐凌霄根本不会接吻，这是徐家姐妹都心知肚明的一件事。  
徐凌霄的嘴唇很适合接吻，但他却没有接吻的天赋。  
别人总说他白长了那么漂亮的嘴唇。  
徐娅却不这么认为。  
不会接吻的徐凌霄口活却好的出奇。  
每次三个人一起做爱时，都会有一个人享受他的前面。  
那次，徐凌霄的后面被徐娅的鸡巴插着，他的嘴则吃着徐文的鸡巴。  
徐凌霄的后庭和小穴又湿又热，徐娅在小穴里插了几下后就拔出来插进后庭。  
两个洞被轮流抽插的时候，他的嘴也没闲着。  
男人的舌头灵活地舔着徐文的阴茎，他吃着时候发出的“吧唧吧唧”声，总让人产生他在吃美食的错觉。  
后面被捅的淫水直流，前面也被操出口水流了他一下巴。  
这个抚养她们长大的男人嘴里虽然总说“养你们长大不是为了伺候你们那个玩意的”，但他在床上的表现却告诉她们:他伺候的很好。  
徐文先射了。  
她把精液全射进了徐凌霄的嘴里，徐凌霄一点也没犹豫就吞了下去。  
少数流出来的精液也被男人用红色的舌头添干净。  
徐文笑着用鸡巴拍他的脸，问他喜欢自己的鸡巴还是徐娅的鸡巴。  
“你说你喜欢谁的，就让你吃谁的鸡巴。”  
徐文的鸡巴又黑又粗，徐娅的鸡巴又紫又长。  
老流氓徐凌霄表示我都喜欢。  
姐妹俩相识一笑，把又黑又粗的鸡巴和又紫又长的鸡巴都放在他面前。  
徐凌霄先舔着徐文的鸡巴，同时他的手里却撸着徐娅的鸡巴。然后他舔着徐娅的鸡巴，玩着徐文的鸡巴。  
最后两个人把生殖器都让他一手握着，两个龟头靠在一起，男人用舌头一起舔着，又用那张漂亮唇形的嘴一起亲着。  
最后姐妹俩一起把精液射在男人的脸上。  
在对方骂了一句脏话之前，让男人翘起屁股爬在床上，现在姐妹俩要分别享受那两个湿漉漉的小穴了。

徐凌霄张着嘴却没有下一步动作，徐娅自然心领神会主动用舌头与缠绵。  
坐在驾驶座位的阿虎跟他们之间仅相隔一个帘子。  
阿虎自然不知道后面在偷情。这个老实的男人听见关门声，向自己老大和少主问好。  
却没想到自家老大此时正跨坐在自己少主腿上。  
徐凌霄自己把裤子脱下，在回答阿虎的问好时，示意徐娅解开西装裤，把她的阴茎漏出来。  
早在楼上就已经湿的不成样子的花穴，直接就吞了下去。  
徐凌霄抱住徐娅的手臂略微收紧。徐娅比常人要高的手温刺激着他的腰部，让他被贯穿的身体在下意识挺直的时候，有下意识地发软。  
阿虎是个话痨，他总是在路途中找各种话题试图跟徐凌霄聊天。  
往常徐凌霄也乐得回话，已达到解闷的效果。  
如今他被狠操着，忍住放浪呻吟都已经是他的极限。还要分出精力去应付阿虎，这一切弄得他格外的烦躁。  
而这烦躁反应到身体上就是格外的敏感。  
徐凌霄不让徐娅动，他自己扶着靠背上下移动。  
徐娅则抱着他的腰，含着他的乳头，试图去吸出仅剩不多的奶水。  
徐娅碰到生殖腔的那条缝时，阿虎正好一个急刹车。  
这个急刹车不止触碰到徐凌霄的敏感点，还成功让徐娅的生殖器挤进徐凌霄的生殖腔。  
在徐凌霄的默许下，徐娅放弃出来的念头，开始去干又紧又干的生殖腔。  
她这次顶的极深，徐凌霄感觉她都顶到自己的子宫了。  
下车前，徐娅射到了徐凌霄的生殖腔里。  
“我帮您清理一下？”  
徐凌霄没回话，低下头亲吻了一下女人的额头。  
徐娅听见这个自己默默爱了十几年的男人对自己笑着说“你这是真要把我干怀孕啊”


End file.
